Baby It's Cold Outside
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: There was always something in Itachi's eyes that made Sasuke suspicious. When a snow storm barricades the brothers in a cabin for the night, Itachi's true intentions are finally revealed. [ItaSasu]


**Title: **"Baby Its Cold Outside"

**Authoress: **Sasukez

**Anime/Manga: **Naruto

**Pairing: **ItachixSasuke

**Rating: **T For: sensuality, alcohol use, language

**Occasion: **Christmas 2009

**Disclaimer: **The anime/manga "Naruto" and all objects in association belong to Masashi Kishimoto and their respected owners. The song used is "Baby, Its Cold Outside" (though I don't know who its originally by).

**A/N: **So, this is a more fun and upbeat holiday fic than my previous oneshot. Enjoy!

**Set: **Alternate Universe

* * *

_I really can't stay (Baby its cold outside)_

_I've got to go away (Baby its cold outside)_

_This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in)_

_So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're cold as ice)

* * *

_

My pale fingers thrummed against the windowsill in anxiety. Framed in the glass square was a black night foaming with a torrent of ice and snow.

"There's no way we're going to get out of here," I sighed, voice drenched in worry as I took in the whipping storm beyond the glass.

"Probably not," Itachi replied, nonchalantly, from where he was lounging on the couch.

"That doesn't concern you?" I asked, turning to look at my brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Not in the least bit," he responded, nestling into the couch corner and folding his arms behind his head. "Its not like we're going to die or anything. We've got food, water, heat, bathrooms, phones…I don't mind being stranded."

It was that cool, easy-going attitude that always made me think Itachi plotted these types of situations. It was difficult to identify whether or not it was my brother at fault this time, though. Every winter recess from classes, after the holidays, me, my brother, mother, and father, traveled north to gather with the rest of the family. I never enjoyed such gatherings, much preferring to spend my vacation in solitude and relaxing on my own. I could never worm my way out of going to these things, unfortunately.

No matter how old I became, I always felt that my parents treated me like a child. I was twenty-one this year and in my second year of college, studying to be a lawyer. Did my parents care? No. I still had no choice but to go. I wasn't sure if I was being spared from the family drama by being stranded in the current situation. That day was the date of the big party where the large family would "reunite" at my grandparents' mansion.

When the four of us had arrived in town, we'd rented out a cabin to stay in. I wasn't exactly sure why but, my parents had left me and Itachi alone at the cabin earlier that day. Something about getting to the mansion early and helping with food. That had been at about eleven o' clock that morning. It was now nearing five o' clock and a blizzard was raging outside. The two of us were stuck inside the cabin. There would be no partying for us that night.

"Sit down, Sasuke," Itachi said, resting his feet on the coffee table.

There was that no-worry sound to his voice again; that sound that made me wary. Lately, Itachi had been giving me odd looks; looks that made my face heat up and skin tingle. I didn't know if Itachi had planned for us to get stuck together…alone…but, I wouldn't put it past him. It made me nervous.

"Sasuke."

I had spaced out for a moment as I contemplated Itachi's intentions. This had, obviously, not gone unnoticed by him. He gazed, curiously, at me, probably wondering what I was thinking about. Itachi lifted his hand and gestured for me to join him. I smothered my paranoia for the time being, telling myself that Itachi just enjoyed messing with my head.

"Dad's going to be pissed," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest and approaching the couch.

"He'll have to get over it," Itachi said with a shrug. "Its probably worse up at the house, anyway. They'll have to understand."

"I guess," I mumbled, dropping onto the cushions beside my brother, laying my hands beside me, and kneading the material of the cushions with my nervous fingers.

"Don't worry."

My breath hitched as a warm hand clasped around mine. My gaze whipped around to fix upon my brother, finding him gazing, very fondly, at me.

"You're hands are cold."

* * *

_My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry)_

_My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar)_

_So really I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry)_

_Well maybe just one drink more (Put some music on while I pour)

* * *

_

"Its probably from standing by the window so much," Itachi went on. "Its drafty over there."

I didn't know why this wasn't more awkward for me than it should have been. We'd held hands before but, not since we were very young. And those grasps had ever felt as affectionate as the one now. After a moment's hesitation, I drew away, discreetly scooting a few inches away. Itachi remained, visibly, unaffected by the departure. His easy smile remained in place, every muscle stayed relaxed, and his expression remained calm. He gazed at me for a moment longer, making me shift, uncomfortably.

"Thirsty?" Itachi then asked, rising from the couch and crossing over to the mini bar.

"Um…no. Not really," I replied, recovering from the silent moment enough to reply.

Regardless of my words, Itachi withdrew two glasses along with the large bottle of champagne. I twitched in irritation at my brother's disregard.

"Shouldn't we be trying to get out of here? I asked him as Itachi resumed his seat.

"There's no chance of that happening," Itachi chuckled, pouring two glasses of drink. "Why are you so eager to get out of here anyway? I thought you hated the family shindigs."

"Don't believe for one second that I don't," I snorted in disgust.

"Then what's the big deal?"

I glanced down at the filled glass being offered to me and then looked back at my companion. He still had that nonchalant look on his face but, his eyes were now serious as the question hung, unanswered. I could not come up with a response to the intense gaze. On reflex, I took the glass of champagne and sipped the liquor.

"I don't want them to worry," I lied when I drew the glass away from my lips.

Itachi blinked once at my lie and I couldn't tell if he bought it or not. The man took a drink and tilted his head to the side, his deep gaze always transfixed upon me.

"Is that so?"

"…Yeah," I replied, my fingers twiddling around the glass in my nervousness beneath that smothering gaze. "Mom can get a little obsessively worried sometimes. I don't want her to stress out and have a heart attack or something."

"A heart attack!" Itachi laughed, making me jump in my seat.

"Well…you never know," I mumbled, casting my embarrassed gaze back down to the liquor in my glass.

"They'll be fine. I doubt they're missing us. God knows I'm not missing them."

I was troubled by his words. I was the first to agree to not being disappointed that we weren't going to the party but…I wasn't sure why Itachi's brush off of the situation bothered me so much. Maybe it was because he was usually so indifferent about the family matters. I could never tell if he liked or disliked the family. It was clear he really didn't like them, now.

"There's got to be a way out of here," I went on again, turning to the windows and the blizzard beyond.

"Would you give it up already? There's no chance of us getting out of here. You're so stubborn."

"I hate not showing up when I'm expected. I know it annoys me when people don't show up when they're supposed to."

Though my back was now to him, Itachi continued to stare at me. It was obvious that I was nervous at being stranded with him. I was trying to make up far to many excuses to get out of there. He watched me down the remainder of my drink.

"Another glass?" he offered, raising the bottle.

I glanced back at Itachi's cool exterior, a thought crossing my mind, wondering why my brother was offering me so many drinks. Was he trying to get me drunk? I then reminded myself that it was _champagne_. It wasn't strong. I doubted those were Itachi's intentions. What could he possibly seek to gain from doing so? There was no harm. I trusted my brother.

"Fine," I finally gave in, allowing Itachi to pour me another glass.

* * *

_The neighbors might think (Baby its bad out there)_

_Say what's in this drink (No cabs to be had out there)_

_I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now)_

_To break this spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)

* * *

_

Minutes passed and were slowly turning into hours. The atmosphere between us trapped brothers lightened with each drink. We started a fire in the stone fireplace and even played some music. If we couldn't make it to the family party, we'd have our own, was our philosophy. The snow continued to pile up outside and the wind beat against the building. This went unnoticed by us faintly intoxicated Uchihas.

"I don't think I've ever relaxed during the holidays as much as I have tonight," I sighed, slouched on the couch, drink in hand.

"Aren't you glad we didn't try to leave?" Itachi asked beside me.

"You just want me to admit I was wrong."

"I wouldn't mind an apology."

I chuckled, comfortably, not thinking twice about Itacih's smile.

"Fine," I groaned, still smiling. "I'm sorry I argued with you. I was wrong to consider plowing our way out of here."

"I am pleased that you have come to realize the error of your ways," Itachi teased, making me giggle.

"You're such an ass," I taunted, kicking the side of my brother's leg, playfully.

"Its hereditary."

"This is very true."

Another easy laughter transpired between us before melting into quiet to hear the softly playing music. I felt very at peace after my nervous bouts earlier. My bizarre suspicions about Itachi were gone and I was enjoying to night. I didn't think much about how much champagne was emptying from the bottle or of Itachi's words. For the majority of the night so far, I was sure I wasn't imagining the flirtatious gleam in my brother's gaze or the slightly husky tone to his voice. I was conscious of the feeling that our time together at the moment felt very date-like - what, with the drinks and the music…Still, none of this bothered me like it should have. It should have disturbed me that my own brother was so keen upon me but, on the contrary, I rather welcomed the fondness.

"I wonder what they're all doing right now," I pondered, spinning my half-empty glass in my fingers.

"Probably getting drunk and telling every gossip-worthy secret they know," Itachi stated, sipping his drink.

"Sounds like an average Uchiha Christmas party."

"Upset that you're missing out?" Itachi chuckled, placing his now empty glass on the coffee table.

"Hell no!" I snorted. "I'm much preferring being here with you."

The last few words caught me off guard. I had meant for the sentence to end at "here" but, those last two words fell out before I could shut my mouth. The heat rose to my face as I glanced at Itachi. The man was turned towards me now, eyes round and curious.

"I-I meant that I like hanging out with you!" I quickly attempted to cover.

It was futile though. The truth had come out and Itachi was not going to let it go.

* * *

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move a little closer)_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride)_

_I really can't stay (Baby don't hold out)_

_Baby its cold outside

* * *

_

"I don't think you meant it that way," Itachi said after a few seconds of silence between us.

I avoided making eye contact, strategically allowing my bangs to fall and hide my beat red face. I continued to gulp down the light liquor, hoping I could use intoxication as an excuse if something "wrong" happened.

"What other way could I possibly have meant it?" I shot back at my brother's observation.

"Why do you ask stupid questions?"

I ground my teeth together at Itachi's obnoxious superiority complex. It never ceased to burn me up, how he always had to be right. I turned a glare onto my brother but, was stopped by the sudden closeness of our faces. We'd been on separate ends of the couch for the entire night but, now, Itachi was inches away. Damn, he moved fast! I hadn't even heard him move.

"You're awfully stubborn, you know that?" Itachi said to me, his warm breath washing over my face.

This made me shiver. Itachi had always been very alluring and charming and it usually helped a lot when he wanted something from someone. I had not yet fallen victim to that side of Itachi though. It was shocking and electrifying and we'd barely made any physical contact!

"W-What are you talking about?" I asked him, trying - and failing - not to stammer.

"I'm talking about your insistence to deny your feelings," he replied, fluidly.

He'd caught me off guard with his flawless reply and he was making me even more nervous.

"What feelings?" I continued to ask, struggling to keep my voice steady.

"Don't pretend you don't know. Playing dumb doesn't work well for you."

I couldn't determine whether or not I was flattered or pissed. It was always difficult for me to identify when he was being a smart ass and when he was being honest.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, forcing a taunting laugh with the statement. "You're acting so weird."

I didn't get to tease him much further for, before I knew what was happening, he'd taken my chin in his slender fingers and brought my lips up to his.

* * *

_I simply must go (Baby its cold outside)_

_The answer is no (Ooh baby its cold outside)_

_This welcome has been (I'm lucky that you dropped in)_

_So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm)

* * *

_

I was frozen in disbelief. My brother was kissing me…and I wasn't trying to get away. That was what was shocking me the most. This was absolutely wrong and dishonorable; vulgar and forbidden. But, I liked it. I'd been liking it all night. I welcomed his advances and responded to his flirting. I had loved having him adore me so much. And now I was adoring his kiss. I had never been kissed before in all my twenty-one years. I'd never been interested in relationships.

This felt amazing, despite all the things wrong with it. I even ended up closing my eyes and relaxing into it. I forgot that it was Itachi kissing me for a few instances. My mind went completely blank on multiple occasions and I'm pretty sure I kissed back during those moments. I don't know how long we stayed together but, it must have been a while because he was eager enough to run his tongue beneath my lower lip. This made me shudder and gasp in excitement and the champagne glass - that I'd forgotten I'd been holding - collapsed to the carpeted floor with a thud and a crack.

The harsh sound in the stillness jerked me back into reality and away from Itachi. My head bumped against the arm of the couch as I tore away from his fiery lips. I blinked once as the position I was in finally dawned on me. Somewhere in my prolonged first kiss, Itachi had managed to pin me down. My head was against the arm rest and every part of me was laid out on the couch. He was hovering over me, half sitting in my lap, his feet still against the floor. His hands were on either side of my head against the couch arm. There was no way I could get away from him. Now I was scared.

"What are you doing?" I asked, an unwanted tremble in my voice.

He blinked once over that hungry gaze of his and his head tilted to the side as he observed me.

"I was kissing you. I thought it was obvious."

"I know that you ass!" I ended up snapping at him. "Why?"

I couldn't tell if it was hurt or amusement I saw flicker in his eyes. It went by to quickly for me to discern.

"Why?" he repeated, making me even more frustrated.

He pondered it for quite a while and every second that he remained so close to me made me feel hotter and hotter.

"Well," he started, adjusting his position so he was now fully in my lap, making me gasp. "I suppose it would help pass the time while we wait out the storm."

* * *

_My sister will be suspicious (Man your lips look delicious)_

_My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore)_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Gosh your lips look delicious)_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more (Never such a blizzard before)

* * *

_

His words registered in my ecstasy-filled head and made my heart twist. _Pass the time_? Was that really what he had just said? I stared at him and that smile on his face that suddenly seemed so deceitful.

"You're unbelievable!" I suddenly screamed at him. "This is just a game to you? I'm just your play thing to satisfy your boredom? Get off of me!"

It didn't register in my upset mind that he was totally confused at my outburst. I pushed at his chest and tried to wriggle my way out from under him. I don't know why I expected this to work. He had always been stronger than me. It was easy for him to keep me where he wanted. In a quick but, gentle motion he grasped my wrists and pinned them down on either side of my head. Then he climbed on top of me, his leg swinging over me so he was straddling me, his knees pressed, firmly, against my hips. Now, I was starting to panic. Futilely, I continued to struggle against him.

"Stop it, Itachi!" I demanded as he lowered himself closer to me.

I tried to hold back a moan at the feeling of his chiseled chest against mine. Regardless, it came out, in a broken gasp. Every inch of me was alight with longing and my breathing was heavy. No matter how hard I tried, I could not deny that I _really _liked having him that close to me. His face lowered down to my ear and I braced myself for any more heartbreaking words.

"After all these years you still can't tell when I'm serious and when I'm joking?"

Yet again, he had caught me off guard. Now, I was confused. I forced myself to look at him as he pulled himself upright. There was an annoyed look on his face. He was annoyed at my idiocy. God knew I was. He was joking…and I'd screamed at him.

"…I need another drink," was all I could come up with to say.

* * *

_I've got to go home (Oh baby you'll freeze out there)_

_Say lend me your coat (Its up to your knees out there)_

_You've really been grand (Your eyes are like starlight now)_

_But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me)

* * *

_

Itachi chuckled at this, releasing my wrists and leaning over me to retrieve the glass I'd dropped. The feeling down near my lap at the motion was not something I wanted him to know about just yet.

"You're such a klutz Sasuke," Itachi sighed as he placed the cracked glass on the coffee table. "What am I going to tell Mom and Dad?"

That was another thing to worry about, I realized. What was I going to do about this? If anyone else found out about this, I couldn't imagine the consequences! I swiped the bottle of champagne off the table as Itachi contemplated how to get me a fresh glass without getting off of me. Stupid horny bastard. He watched me, carefully, as I gulped from the bottle. Sucked that I would never be able to get drunk off this stuff.

"Why _are _you doing this?" I asked again. "Seriously this time."

He sighed again and gave me a longing look.

"Why else would I be doing this?" he began. "Its because I like you. I like you a lot."

"Do you just 'like' me because you want to sleep with me?" I asked, tartly.

I drew the bottle to my lips again but, he brought it away and returned it to the table. I glared at him but, his gaze remained steady.

"Now, its my turn to ask," he said. "Why are _you _doing this?'

"Doing what?"

"Resisting."

I gazed at him, my anger and confusion ebbing away enough so I could give him a serious answer.

"We're brothers," I murmured. "We're not supposed to like each other. Not like this."

"True. But, no one has to know."

"Secrets never stay buried forever."

"I know that. We'll deal with them when the time comes. For now, its just you and me. Its cold outside, we're stranded, and no one's around to see."

His words made sense and I was getting sick of being the whiny worrier. I _really _wanted him to kiss me again and the longer he stayed on me, the less reasons I could come up with to make this wrong.

"Are you going to sleep with me?" I asked, straight-out.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Can I be in charge of what we do?"

"Of course," he agreed with a warm smile that made my heart lift.

I bit my lip at first before reaching up and taking the top buttons of his shirt in my fingers.

"Can you kiss me again?" I asked him.

His smile broadened and his face drew closer to mine until his lips were upon me again. A moan escaped from my throat at the feel of him against me again. His fingers caressed my hair and one of his hands slid against my back. We kissed for a while before a question popped out of my mouth.

"Do you love me?"

He gave me an affectionate smile and rested his forehead against mine.

"More than anything," he breathed. "Do you love me?"

"…Yeah."

Then he kissed me again. I kissed him back this time, with more passion than was probably appropriate and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled against my mouth and pressed me deeper into the cushions. All the while, the fireplace roared, keeping us warm as the blizzard raged outside.

* * *

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Making my life long sorrow)_

_At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died)_

_I really can't stay (Get over that old out)_

_Baby its cold outside

* * *

_

**Author's Review: **I could not plant emotions firmly in this piece. It was a bit of a hodge-podge of feelings and a dissary of…pretty much everything. I'm not sure how I felt abut this piece. Review regardless please. Advice wanted! Happy holidays.


End file.
